Dull Flame of Desire
by Demonic Banshee
Summary: Story is written in German! Die Reise hat kürzlich erst begonnen und Zelos hat schon Schwierigkeiten seine Gefühle und Gedanken im Zaun zu halten. Ein gewisses Augenpaar scheint ihn nämlich stark abzulenken. Zelos x Sheena


_**Dull Flame of Desire**_

Bei Martel!

Nun waren wir schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden gewandert und das bei einer unerträglichen Hitze. Die schwüle, schwere Luft hatte uns den Atem abgeschnürt und hatte jeden Schritt zur Qual gemacht. Doch nun hatte selbst Lloyd genug gehabt und wir hatten uns an einer kleinen Lichtung, nahe einem kleinen, wunderschön im Licht schimmernden, See nieder gelassen.

Noch mit nassem Haar vom Baden im See kam ich ans Camp zurück, nur um zu sehen, dass die anderen schon mit dem Abendbrot begonnen hatten. Wie nett, aber was sollte ich von meinen neuen "Freunden" auch groß erwarten. Ich wollte meine Position ja auch garnicht verändern. Je dünner das Band zwischen uns war, desto leichter würde es auch sein dieses wieder zu trennen. Ich wollte es ja nicht anders. Und dennoch...

Ich setzte mich weit entfernt von der Gruppe auf einen Stamm und beobachtete sie aus den Schatten einer hochgewachsenen Eiche. In Gedanken versunken ließ ich mich vom Rauschen des Windes in den Blättern des Baumes weit davon tragen, dorthin, wo ich noch ich war.

Irgendwann bemerkte ich, dass ich jemanden, selbst von mir unbemerkt, beobachtete. Sheena, die Einzige, der ich in dieser Gruppe zumindest den Hauch von Vertrauen schenkte, war aufgestanden um sich wohl eine weitere Schüssel von der noch heißen Suppe zu holen. Sie nahm ihre Schüssel und füllte diese großzügig.

Erstaunlich, wie zierlich ihr Körper doch war. Wo waren die Muskeln, welche sie im Kampf für ihre harten Schläge und Tritte benötigte?

Sie war wirklich zierlich, klein und vorallem... weiblich.

Doch da ließ ich wieder die Gefühle in mir sprechen, die ich auf dieser Reise wohl komplett ignorieren musste.

Meine Augen waren immernoch an sie geheftet, als sie wieder aufstand und sich zu den anderen setzte. Angeregt unterhielt sie sich mit der Auserwählten Sylvarants, Colette, und lachte dabei ausgelassen.

Sheena hatte wirklich schöne Augen.

Ich sollte sowas nicht denken, aber was sollte ich machen?

Ihre Augen ähnelten Bernsteinen, klar und vom reinen Licht der Sonne erhellt.

Ich habe wirklich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie einen reineren Menschen mit so unendlich ehrlichen Augen gesehen, wie die von dieser Ninja aus dem versteckten Dorf Mizuho. Alles konnte man in ihren Augen ergründen, jede kleinste Gefühlsregung legten sie offen dar.

Ich hatte schon vieles in ihnen gesehen; Trauer, Wut, Fürsorge, Freude, Hass... Was ich aber am meisten liebte war das lodernde Feuer in ihren Augen, wenn ihre Kampfeslust entbrannte.

Wahrscheinlich war das einer der Gründe, warum ich es nicht lassen konnte sie zu provozieren.

_I love your eyes, my dear_

_Their splendid sparkling fire_

Plötzlich, und ganz unerwartet für mich, wand sich ihr Blick mir zu.

Gegen meinen Willen wurde mir heiß, denn ihr Blick war warm, fast einer Umarmung gleich.

Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Dieser Blick war mir nicht neu, doch war er so selten, wie mein wahres Ich es war.

Nun schenkte sie mir sogar ein sanftes, kurzes Lächeln.

Ich schwöre, mein Herz setzte in diesem Moment einmal aus.

_When suddenly you raise them so_

_To cast a swift embracing glance_

Alles in mir kribbelte, mein Körper zitterte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass man das von außen nicht sah. Ich glaube ich lächelte ihr zurück, wissen tue ich es aber nicht. Ich war zu gelähmt, als hätte mich ein Blitz getroffen. Bei dem Wetter, dass sich zusammenbraute, hätte es mich zumindest nicht gewundert.

Ihre Augen, ihr Sein legte einen unabänderlichen Zauber auf mich, den ich nicht zu brechen vermochte. Wie von selbst stand ich auf und ging auf sie zu. Ihr Blick ließ nicht von mir ab, doch der Ausdruck von Wärme wich dem von Verwunderung.

_Like lightning flashing in the sky_

_But there's a charm that is greater still_

Nur ein klein wenig von ihr entfernt blieb ich stehen, sie weiterhin anstarrend. Sie schaute mich ebenfalls, fragend, an. Dann, endlich, brach sie die Stille. Es waren nicht die Worte, die ich mir erhofft hatte, aber die, die ich erwartet hatte.

"Ist was?", fragte sie mich barsch, "Willst du mich wieder ärgern? So wie sonst auch?"

Die anderen starrten mich erwartungsvoll an, ich für meinen Teil hatte aber meinen Blick nur auf sie gerichtet. Oh, welch Schwäche hatte mich in diesem Moment der brodelnden Leidenschaft in mir nur überkommen.

Sanft nahm ich ihr Kinn zwischen meinen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob so ihren Kopf noch etwas an. Angespannt duldete sie diese Geste, wohl bereit mich für nur den kleinsten Fehler zu bestrafen. Ich musterte jeden ihrer Gesichtszüge und blieb erneut an ihren bernsteinernden Augen hängen.

_When my love's eyes are lowered_

_When all is fired by passion's kiss_

Wie konnte ich mich hierzu nur hinreißen lassen?

Mein wahres Ich wollte wohl ihre ehrlichen Augen für diesen kurzen Moment der Wärme von zuvor belohnen. Und so machten sich mein Mund und meine Stimmbänder selbstständig.

"Deine Augen sind wunderschön."

Verwirrt schaute sie zu mir auf, dann sah ich, wie ihre Wangen in leichte Röte getränkt wurden, ihr Blick sank und sie an mir vorbei schaute.

"Pah! Das sagst du doch zu jeder!"

Ihre Worte mochten spitz gewesen sein, doch durch ihre gesenkten, wunderschön geschwungenen Wimpern erkannte ich in den Tiefen ihrer Augen den Wunsch nach Wahrheit in meinen Worten, eine kleine, matte Flamme des Verlangens.

Ich lächelte, dann ließ ich ihr Kinn wieder los und setzte mich zufrieden wieder auf meinen Stamm unter der hochgewachsenen Eiche.

_And through the downcast lashes_

_I see the dull flame of desire_

xXx

"Dull Flame of Desire" is a Song by Björk


End file.
